


kings & queens

by YANGHWA



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kings & Queens, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Reader is, Royalty, fight for the crown, first story please don't shoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YANGHWA/pseuds/YANGHWA
Summary: "there's no such thing as love in our world."one marriage can tip the balance of harmony in their lives, hyungwon and sora just don't know it.(previously written on wattpad; crown)https://www.wattpad.com/story/108270592-crown-%E3%83%BC-hyungwon





	kings & queens

**Author's Note:**

> first work posted on ao3! i'm still not used to anything yet, hope you enjoy-  
> — sorrel

his slender fingers brushed themselves through her soft brown hair, pushing the strays away from her rosy pale face. she looked at peace to him, her body rhythmically moving ever so slightly as she slept the morning away, unaware of his soft gaze upon her.

 

 

he couldn't help but allow a smile grace itself onto his lips, she looked breathtakingly beautiful; her silky smooth hair let out of its braids and her face bare, but what he loved most about her natural state, was the missing crown upon her head- he wanted to see behind the image of a monarch.

 

 

his eyes trailed from her sweeping eyelashes, her delicate nose- pink-hued cheeks and down to her slightly parted lips; chapped, due to the upcoming winter season, but a deep flushed shade against her fair complexion. her collarbone visible against her breathing frame, and his eyes continued to trail down, blood rushing to his ears as—

 

 

"eyes up." and hyungwon's head meets with her pillow several times before he sees stars.

 

 

though she wasn't easy to handle, hyungwon admitted— she might have been the only other person in the world who was better looking than him, and that made him smile.


End file.
